User talk:Ultimatex
Welcome Head's up The number for the Mechtogan is their product number, not when they appeared. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 20:12, June 4, 2011 (UTC) MS power level it has been confirmed by spinmaster that all bakugan introduced in MS are 1200 mechtagan 2000 and mechtagan titians 3000 bakunano 100 Ovidkid (talk) 15:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC). It will most Likely premiere next week. Sorry about episode 26, nobody has had the chance to upload it that can, so if you ware waiting for it, just be patient. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 19:44, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Unless you have solid proof, we can't put the Gs in the article. And another article does not count as proof. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 21:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Warning 1 Warning 1 for inserting false info. Drago and Zenthin are dead. Cry me a river, build a bridge and getover it. If you have proof that they are still alive, tell me and i'll lift the warning. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.]] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'''POST ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 11:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ahem Second warning. We don't put Anime pictures in Infoboxes. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 15:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Dragonoid Destroyer/MS Ultimatex, We know that Dragonoid Destroyer is real. However, until it is seen or mentioned in the anime, we don't put it on pages yet. That was like assuming Koptorix was Taylean's MBA until is was revealed later in was Zoompha. So, just wait until it officially appears in the anime and then put it in. That is all.Zachattack31 (talk) 14:35, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Help me out. They are still waiting for you decision... Ultimatex, I do not deserve to be blocked. You did read all those links right? Including the one from wiki community central. They would not write me those things if they where not true.--WAVE (talk) 15:52, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Reply to your response Ultimatex I hope you are able to read this. But I should point out that another admin also let me back and they really sympathized with me. Ultimatex two people now have sided with me, which if we go by you know whos rules that 2 people need to side with me in order for me to comeback, that requirement has been met, even though it has been impossible for both people to say it all at once. This is what Bman14 said PS If you have trouble talking with me please just talk to me on the megamanwiki or even better make an account on comicvine, its just like your marvel wiki but better, way better. *Bman14 quote I have been watching all of those posts since they first started popping up. I can definately see where you are coming from on all of these points. Also, I remember the AvP Non-Cannon blog. Even though it is gone now, I agree that it was offensive. And regarding The Cruentus, I agree that what he did was unfair and wrong. I have read everything you linked to, and I think the evidence is clear: Your block was wrongful. You will be un-blocked ASAP. We need fighters for the wiki, and I think you will continue to be a great contributor to the AvP wiki. We are carrying out a new project that involves citing info, removing spam and vandal influences, and cannon issues. If you ever have problems regarding the wiki/users, report it to my talk page here or over at the AvP wiki. Or, request a PM in the chat, and we can do it there. Again, you will be un-blocked ASAP. My main word of advice is: If a user is giving you trouble, report them to ME. not Cruentus. Also, don't confront them yourself, as that might lead to future trouble. I will deal with them. Hope to see you around the AvP wiki :) 23:45, October 22, 2012 (UTC) endquote --WAVE (talk) 17:29, November 5, 2012 (UTC) More problems. Now their is a guy trying to say that their is no such thing as a War Empress and a Queen Mother. Please unlock me and I can fix this problem. I shouldn't have been block in the first place. You guys are the same rank you dont have to do what the cruntues says. Besides if I quote unquote cause trouble again what is the worst that can happen you have to block me again? Just so you know I didn't cause trouble I fought for my rights and honor esp since I was lied about a lot. Esp when he said I lied about having a stalker, which is a serious false accusation. I also don't like people talking about me being killed or committing suicide, or calling us all avp fanboys. Please unblock me--WAVE (talk) 19:00, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Ultimatex Dude please unblock me, what has been done to me is just plan wrong and on top of that The Cruentues is giving people wrong answers for the questions people are asking him about the aliens, a Jock Alien on the Pilot ship on LV-426, information about the Marine ship and its f.t.l. capabilities. I know a heck of alot about the lore and I have not found anyone that knows as much as I do about the alien it self, it would be a great lose to the avpwiki if you kept me blocked.--WAVE (talk) 21:35, November 19, 2012 (UTC)